The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computing devices and consumer electronic devices, such as personal computers (PCs), tablet computers, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), media players, and the like, commonly include a graphical user interface (GUI). The GUI may facilitate operation of the devices by allowing users to scroll among and select interface elements, such as icons, images, text, links, and the like, that may start applications, choose images for viewing, text for copying, open web pages, and so forth. Such devices may incorporate a user input device, such as a touchscreen, a mouse, a trackball, a visual motion detector, and the like, that allows the user to scroll and select interface elements.